Episode 842
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | eyecatcher = Monkey D. Luffy - Monkey D. Luffy | rating = | rank = }} "The Execution Begins - Luffy's Allied Forces Are Annihilated!?" is the 842nd episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary After Judge is subdued, Niji and Yonji clash with Big Mom. Caesar Clown continues carrying Bege out of the venue but Katakuri stands in his way. Ichiji helps the alliance by battling the Sweet Commander, but Caesar is stopped by Brûlée. The alliance then finds themselves in a dire situation as Luffy, Sanji, and the Vinsmoke Family are overwhelmed. However, the Tamatebako drops to the bottom of the chateau and explodes, causing the castle to start collapsing. Long Summary Big Mom's attack on Judge shatters his helmet and takes him out. Niji and Yonji turn back to save their father, and as Caesar reaches the wall, he is confronted by Katakuri. Niji and Yonji attack Big Mom before she can finish Judge off, and Ichiji attacks Katakuri, splitting him in half and saving Caesar, who flies in the opposite direction. Meanwhile, Sanji, Reiju, and Luffy are confronted by Smoothie, Daifuku, and Oven. With Luffy still tired from using Gear Fourth, Sanji and Reiju go on the offensive. Sanji unleashes attacks against Oven and Daifuku, while Reiju tangles with Smoothie and successfully poisons her again. However, Smoothie punches her into some rubble and squeezes out the poison again. Galette then binds Sanji, Reiju, and Luffy in place, allowing the Big Mom Pirates to attack and subdue them. Ichiji is unable to land a hit on Katakuri, and the Sweet Commander grabs him by the arm and knees him. Ichiji states that he will put his own life on the line to accomplish his task of keeping the Big Mom Pirates at bay, and uses Sparking Red to build up energy and unleash a devastating explosion that engulfs the two of them. However, Katakuri reforms without taking damage and grabs Ichiji by the neck before punching him in the face. Meanwhile, Yonji struggles to withstand Big Mom's strength, and Niji kicks her in the head using Electric Blue. However, Big Mom is barely affected by the voltage and shows the brothers true power as she strikes them both down with Zeus. Elsewhere, Caesar is confronted by Brûlée, who has turned into a mirror image of him, and as he looks behind him, he realizes in shock that all of his allies have been defeated and the Big Mom Pirates are surrounding him, ready to shoot. With no options left, Bege concedes, and the Straw Hats and the Fire Tank Pirates prepare to go out and fight as Big Mom gleefully prepares to start their execution. However, as the Tamatebako lands at the base of the Whole Cake Chateau, it cracks open and releases the explosives that the Minister of the Right had put in it back on Fish-Man Island. The resulting explosion rocks the Chateau and damages its base, causing it to collapse. Chaos erupts inside the Chateau, and the people in Sweet City flee from its impending fall. At the wedding venue on top of the Chateau, the Big Mom Pirates begin to fall along with it as well. Big Mom tumbles all the way off the venue, and is sent plummeting toward Sweet City a great distance below. Morgans takes pictures of the event as he and Stussy wonder how the Tamatebako could have possibly caused this. Brûlée weeps as her family and crew are all sent tumbling to their doom, and Bege laughs gleefully at this reversal in fortune. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *The anime adds the following: **Big Mom prepares to give Judge the killing blow until Niji and Yonji interrupt her. **While fleeing, Sanji clashes with Oven and Daifuku while Reiju clashes with Smoothie. **Ichiji's fight with Katakuri is shown. **Niji and Yonji's clash with Big Mom is shown. **Sanji and Reiju getting subdued is shown. **Katakuri foreseeing the Tamatebako explosion. *After Luffy, Sanji, and the Vinsmokes were overwhelmed in the manga, Jinbe and Pedro prepared to fight. In the anime, everyone inside Bege's body prepares to fight. *The collapse of the Whole Cake Chateau is shown in more detail. *Charlotte Hachée is not shown in the anime. Site Navigation